


You Too Rambo

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Morcia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy, Happy Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Too Rambo

They decided to throw a Halloween party at the BAU.  
Yes it was mostly Penelope's idea but she thought they could have at least something at work.  
Reid helped Penelope plan his orders "Everyone must dress up for Halloween or you shall be punished by a evil genius." She wrote it down on a paper with black sharpie.  
They spread the news the whole week that there was going to be a party in the lunchroom. They made sure everyone knew.  
Finally it was the day of the party.  
Penelope walks out from the elevator a tight light green dress on, a pair of light blue wings on her back, normal skin colored pantyhose, light green flats with a white fluff ball on each of the shoes and her hair curled. She carries a paper bag decorated with a witch on her broom flying in the sky with the full moon behind her.  
She walked through the doors to the BAU her hope high in seeing everyone in costume.  
She looks around to see everyone dressed in their everyday clothes.  
"What? What's going on?" She asks herself.  
She heads to the lunchroom to find Reid dressed in a pirate costume, finishing the layout of the snacks he brought.  
"Have you seen all the people out there? They didn't dress up."  
"I know, I'm a little upset but I did remind our team they need to dress up." He turns to look at her while fixing up the snacks for the party.  
"Hey nice costume."  
"Thanks, you look great too."  
"This old thing, I've had it for a couple years. You know Halloween wasn't called Halloween at first it was called All Souls' Day. Back in the 840's in Ireland they would bang pots and pans on All Hallows' Eve to let the damned souls know they weren't forgotten."  
"Cool. I sure hope everyone else dressed up." She answers trying not to seem unenthused with his fun fact.  
"They have to, I told them they needed to, unless they wanted to suffer horrific turmoil."  
They both giggle fixing up the last bit if the snacks.  
"Hey." JJ pops her head inside before walking in.  
A cute purple witch hat on her head and the dress to match.  
"You dressed up." Penelope squeaks with excitement.  
"Of course, I told Henry that we could go trick or treating tonight."  
"That's got to be exciting for him." Penelope says.  
"It is, he wouldn't stop bugging me about it while I was getting ready." She fixes her hair that fell in front of her face.  
"You know trick or treating enveloped from the ancient Celtic tradition of putting out treats and food to placate spirits who roamed the streets."  
"You don't say Spence." JJ says wrapping her arm around his shoulders.  
Hotch walks inside the lunchroom with a large black beard, a hat with a skeleton head and crossbones, brown cloth pants, black boots, an off white lenin shirt and a black patch over his eye.  
"What, you dressed up as a pirate too." Reid complains.  
"You said dress up, here you go." Hotch answers.  
"Please tell me those boots are rentals." JJ asks bubbling in a baby carrot.  
Hotch giggles then shakes his head in embarrassment.  
"Does someone have whiskey?" Rossi asks walking inside the lunchroom a pinstripe suit on and a hat to go with.  
"Homina homina, Rossi you look very handsome." Penelope says looking him up and down.  
"I'm Al Capone today, I need to dress my very best." He answers with a thick accent.  
"You did very good." JJ agrees.  
Penelope takes out a Bluetooth set and starts the Halloween music.  
She hears footsteps behind her, she turns to see Derek with a smile across his face.  
"Whoa, hello Tinker bell." Derek says walking inside.  
Derek is dressed in a Rambo costume.  
"We'll look what we have here, Rambo." JJ smiles.  
"The one and only." Derek agrees.  
"I think Sylvester wore it better." Rossi jokes.  
"We're missing something."  
Penelope says.  
"Like what, I made sure I brought everyone's favorite snacks."  
"The Jack O'Lantern." She says while taking one out of her witch paper bag.  
"You know according to an Irish legend, the Jack O'Lanterns are named after a very stingy man named Jack who was believed to have tricked the devil several times he was forbidden entrance to both heaven and hell. He was condemned to wander the earth, waving his lantern to lead people away from their paths." Reid shares.  
"Thank you for that Reid, I'm going to have nightmares." Penelope says trying not to over think his last fact.  
"I thought you liked horror." Derek says leaning into her ear.  
"I do, but this has to do with something that could be true. It's mysterious but creepy."  
He laughs.  
"Face it, your sometimes afraid of things that go bump in the night."  
"I'm more afraid of that hideosity you call a wig."  
"Am I sensing some sass this early in the morning?"  
"You are, my macho man." Penelope walks away to help Reid with a large tub.  
"I thought we could bob for apples. It could be fun and life threatening at the same time."  
Penelope laughs.  
"That sounds fun."  
"If your also into seeing things according to tradition, if a person wears his or her clothes inside out then walked backwards on Halloween, he or she will see a witch at midnight."  
"Would she be flying or just walking by?" JJ asks.  
Penelope hits her playfully on the arm.  
"Also Scottish girls beloved they could see images of their future husband if they hung wet sheets in front of the fire in Halloween."  
"Just Scottish girls?" Hotch asks.  
"Its what I read."  
"To bad Emily couldn't be here for some fun."  
"We'll France is a long trip just to come for a Halloween party."  
"Her high school picture scared me more then anything that goes bump in the night." Penelope jokes.  
They laugh and continue to enjoy their small party.  
As the party slowly ends everyone leaves for the day one by one.  
Derek and Penelope the only two left.  
"That was a nice party Reid and you held. It was pretty fun."  
"I thought so too." She starts to clean up the remaining snacks from the table.  
"You didn't bob for an apple, it was actually a lot of fun." He says helping her clean.  
"JJ and I didn't because of our makeup."  
He nods his head in understanding.  
Derek flings his wig off his head and into the her bag.  
"That thing was driving me crazy." He complains rubbing his head.  
"You and me both buddy." They giggle.  
The finish cleaning up the lunchroom, they turn the light off and head to their cars.  
On their way to the elevator Derek helps her carry some of her things.  
"You know, you really do look very beautiful today." He complements.  
She blushes.  
"Thank you, I tried my best."  
The elevator shows up. They walk inside Derek pushes the lower level button. The feel of the elevator going down gives her a quick head rush.  
"You don't need to try, you always look Beautiful."  
The elevator doors open. They walk out and head outside to the parking lot.  
"Am I, Penelope Garcia being flirted by you, Derek Morgan?"  
She stops in front of her car.  
"If I say yes would you hit me?"  
"Of course not my beautiful chocolate covered Carmel stud."  
She grabs her keys out of her purse opening the trunk. They place the stuff inside. She closes the trunk, she stops to look to Derek.  
"Thank you for your help. I had a lot if fun today."  
"Me too."  
"Well I better go, I'll see you Monday."  
He leans into her giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
They stop the feeling of the moment to precious.  
He grabs her by her waist, his lips connecting with hers.  
This was the very first kiss they ever shared. Her heart beat speeding up.  
His hands around her waist moving up to her upper back, his hands tangling with her fake wings.  
She knew something was different about him, he was very straight forward about her and her looks. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wouldn't stop playing with her hair when she was around him.  
They pull back from there kiss needing air.  
She looks into his eyes with no clue what to do.  
"What are we doing?" She asks trying to sound friendly.  
"Well, I think we're just experimenting with each other."  
"Derek if that's what you think this is, I don't want to be just an experiment. I've been through that before. I didn't quite like it."  
"Pen, your not a science project to me."  
"Then what is this?"  
He looked towards the parking lot. His eyes landing on his car.  
If he wanted to leave, she wouldn't stop him. She didn't want to be played with like a dumb doll.  
She was smarter then that.  
She backs up her arms falling to her sides.  
"I think it's time to go home-"  
"Baby girl, I love you."  
"I love you too Derek but I still think its time to go home."  
"Your not listening to me."  
"I am, I'm hearing you."  
"I love you."  
Her eyes open wide. Reality hitting her in the face.  
He loved her, he didn't mean it as just friends he meant as a couple, as a lover.  
"Derek."  
"I realized today while watching you walk around the room with your cute costume on, that I never want to be away from you. I realized that you are the only one for me."  
"Your sure about this?"  
"As sure as Reid is with his facts."  
She smiles a large smile tears rimming her eyes.  
She's loved him for years, hearing him say those words gives her the goosebumps.  
"I love you too Rambo."  
He smiles leaning over to kiss her.


End file.
